survivornortheasternfandomcom-20200214-history
Ece Bapcum
|tribes = |place = 14th Voted Out (5/18) |challenges = 1 |votesagainst = 13 }} is the 14th Person Voted out from After her best friend James Zemartis participated in Survivor Northeastern, Ece Bapcum decided to give it a shot in Survivor Northeastern: All or Nothing. Out of the gate, Ece had an advantage since she knew multiple members of the cast; she had met Conor Clark and Lexi Cassano at Survivor events the previous semester, and she was also friends with Andy Brady, all of whom were on the opposite tribe as her. From the beginning, Ece emerged as a leader on her original tribe, Charybdis. Her outgoing, team-first, and poignant personality led others within the tribe to gravitate to her right away. As a result, many of the members of Charybdis saw Bapcum as their number one ally. Following a defeat in the first round, Ece began to use these relationships to determine who should be voted out that week. Although she built relationships with everyone on her tribe (she actually made one on one chats with everyone on her tribe), Ece felt closest to Milo Baker, Ghalia Belmrah, and Zaid Khan. Despite having a girls alliance, Bapcum and co. decided to vote out April Sim in the first week. After the second challenge, Bapcum had access to two stanzas of the idol clue, and she was able to locate the Charybdis idol alongside Baker and Khan. After avoiding tribal council in round 2, Charybdis lost in round 3, and Bapcum led the charge against the largest pest on their tribe, Jason Hirsch. At this time, not only was she cultivating relationships with Khan, Baker, Belmrah, and Lauren Aquino from her tribe, but she also was talking with Cassano, Clark, and Brady on the opposing tribe, in anticipation for a swap or merge. After three rounds, the tribes were swapped into three tribes of five. Bapcum found herself on a tribe with all women: Belmrah, Aquino, Cassano, and Emerson Campbell. The one problem with Bapcum's approach is that there would come a time in the game where she would have to pick sides. After losing the challenge, Bapcum needed to choose between her alliance with Cassano, Clark, and Brady or to stick with her original Charybdis allies and promote original tribe unity. Bapcum, however, did not want to make a choice if she did not need to. She devised the following plan: Find the Kirby idol, vote with Cassano and Campbell for Belmrah, but give Belmrah the idol so that she would be safe while seeming to still be on Cassano and Campbell's good side. Miraculously, Bapcum was able to locate the idol, give it to Belmrah, and shock everyone in the game when Lexi was voted out 2-0 that round. In the immediate aftermath of the vote-out, Clark was convinced that Bapcum had stuck with him and that Belmrah just got lucky by finding the Kirby idol. Some time after the tribal council, it became public knowledge that Bapcum had orchestrated the Lexi boot to a tee. This obviously enraged Clark, who now realized that one of his allies had constructed a plan to vote out his closest ally, Cassano, completely behind his back. Although they were on opposite tribes, Clark and Bapcum initiated a bitter rivalry. Prior to the next challenge, Bapcum went outside her apartment to search for the newly planted Kirby idol. Like clockwork, she was able to locate it, and stowed it away for a rainy day. The next round, Kirby lost again, and it was clear that Campbell would be the target. Anticipating this, Clark decided to give the idol he had from original Azure to Campbell, in hopes of idolling out his rival Bapcum. At tribal council, Bapcum, Belmrah, and Aquino had all agreed to vote for Campbell. When asked for a hidden immunity idol, Campbell played hers from Clark. Then, Bapcum stood up and played her idol from original Charybdis. All votes cast were nullified, and in a re-vote, one vote was cast for Aquino and the other for Belmrah. In an open forum, Bapcum bullied Campbell into switching her vote to vote Aquino out of the game, saving Belmrah. This moved proved to be monumental to how the following rounds would play out, and further solidified Bapcum's playing style and influence on the game. Kirby won the following round, and Andy Brady of Azure went home. The next round, Kirby and Charybdis teamed up in an attempt to have Azure lose and go to tribal council. Just as Azure was about to lose, Campbell from Kirby dropped out of the challenge, essentially sealing her fate. At tribal, Belmrah stuck with Bapcum and voted for Campbell, who thought she was in possession of a super idol. This super idol turned out to be fake, and the duo of Bapcum and Belmrah survived another tribal council and made the merge as the lone Kirby members. At merge, it was clear that there were two sides within the tribe. One, led by Clark, consisted of Clark, Lindsey Amazeen, Caitlyn Ark, and Emma Lord. The other, led by Bapcum, consisted of Bapcum, Khan, Baker, and Belmrah. Khan and Baker had forged relationships with the two swing voters, Sharp and Preston, over the past few rounds. Unfortunately, this relationship was not enough, as Sharp and Preston opted to side with the original Azure part of the tribe. Knowing that she would most likely be targeted by this side, Bapcum played the Kirby idol she had found a few rounds prior on herself. The foursome voted for Clark to be eliminated, and as he was leaving the tribal council area, he decided to make a public display of his feelings towards Bapcum and her alliance. This ultimately did not change much of people's opinions, as those were pretty much set in stone at that point. The next round, after failing to win individual immunity, Bapcum realized her side was down in the numbers and needed to use her unprecedented idol finding skills to locate yet another idol. This time, she was in search of the merge hidden immunity idol. Along with confidant Khan, Bapcum spent the entirety of the day of tribal council to search the Northeastern campus for this idol. After hours of searching, she was able to locate it and spent the rest of the day deciding on who to play it on. She knew that the other side would not vote for Belmrah, so it was up to her to decide to play it on Khan, herself, or Baker. At the last second, she opted to play it for Khan, who in fact received the majority of votes that round. They were able to idol out another huge player this round, when Chase Preston was eliminated. The following round, the numbers were tied at 4-4, with Emma, Alex, Lindsey, and Caitlyn on one side and Bapcum, Belmrah, Baker, and Khan on the other. Bapcum won individual immunity in the touchy subjects challenge, which she most desperately needed. Everyone was anticipating that both sides would stay solid and that they would go to drawing rocks. Surprisingly, perhaps Bapcum's most loyal ally up to that point, Belmrah, decided that now was her chance to move up the ladder and make a move. After all, she saw herself on the bottom of the foursome, and figured it would be a good time to get out an original Charybdis member. She flipped to the other side and Zaid Khan was voted out much to the chagrin of Bapcum. When there were seven players remaining, Baker won individual immunity, which Bapcum was pleased to see. Unfortunately, that made her public enemy no.1 yet again. She attempted to convince Belmrah and others to flip over to her side, but this effort was pointless. Somehow, the other side decided to vote off Belmrah, given that she was now seen as unpredictable, and her vote was no longer needed. At final six, Bapcum and Baker had their backs up against the wall. THe numbers that Bapcum had so desperately attempted to garner were no longer. After Sharp won individual immunity, Bapcum anticipated that the other side would split the votes, two for her and two for Baker, in anticipation of an idol. Bapcum realized that their plan included her and Baker voting together, so in an effort to save herself, she decided to vote Baker out. Baker did not have this forethought, and voted by himself, which made him the thirteenth person voted out of the game. This was yet another example of Bapcum's ruthless aggression that she exhibited time and time again during the game. At the final five challenge, Bapcum was within one cup of guaranteeing herself a spot in the final four. Unfortunately for her, Sharp won again, and she was voted out after failing to locate the newly planted merge idol, 4-1. At final tribal council, Ece voted for Sharp to win the game. Bapcum set numerous records during her time in Survivor Northeastern: All or Nothing, including most idols found in a season, most idols played in a season, most votes received in a season, and most tribal councils receiving at least one vote, amongst others. Survivor Northeastern: All or Nothing Voting History {| class="pvh" |- ! colspan="3" 's Voting History |- ! Episode ! 's Vote ! Voted Against |- ! 1 | April | - |- ! 2 | colspan=2 Charybdis Tribe Immune |- ! 3 | Jason | - |- ! 4 | Ghalia | - |- ! 5 | Emerson | Emerson |- ! 6 | colspan=2 Kirby Tribe Immune |- ! 7 | Emerson | Emerson |- ! 8 | Conor | Alex, Caitlyn, Lindsey, Emma, Chase, Conor |- ! 9 | Chase | Ghalia |- ! 10 | Caitlyn | - |- ! 11 | Caitlyn | - |- ! 12 | Milo | Caitlyn, Lindsey |- ! 13 | Emma | Alex, Caitlyn, Emma |- | Trivia *Ece is the only castaway to ever find four hidden immunity idols, and the only castaway to ever play three hidden immunity idols. Ece is also tied with Austen Moye for most tribal council receiving at least one vote (6), and holds the record for most votes received in a season (13).